


Guess who?

by mlavier



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: ...kind of, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Loona has no regards for anyones lunch, M/M, Moxxie might be a tad ooc here, With A Twist, no mercy for hockey teams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlavier/pseuds/mlavier
Summary: Moxxie decides to get a little revenge on Blitzo for always spying on him and Millie. It doesn't exactly turn out the way he expected.This is basically a little oneshot about a stolitz headcanon that i've had for some time now.
Relationships: Blitzo/Stolas Goetia
Comments: 16
Kudos: 167





	Guess who?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys!  
> Hope you enjoy this oneshot!
> 
> If there's any typos, just ignore them :P

It had been about two years now since I.M.P. had started doing murders in the living world. Business was definitely going wayyy better than before, though from time to time they still had trouble with those pesky humans. These idiots on earth could be unpredictable sometimes. 

The three imps had just jumped back through the portal, returning to hell. They were greeted by the sight of Loona, chilling at the meeting room table, the Grimoire in one hand and Moxxie's tuna sandwich in the other. Chewing, the hellhound looked at her returning coworkers.

The blood of their latest kill was still dripping off their clothes, staining the cheap carpet with red. Brutally lynching an entire hockey team had that kind of side effect. 

"Good one today guys," Blitzo applauded themselves. "Especially your idea, Millie, running those fuckers over with that ice cleaning machine! Saved us a lot of effort " the Boss complimented his employee. 

"Those were some really pleasant sounding scrunches!" she giggled, striding over to the meeting room table and putting down her bloody axe. 

Blitzo turned to take a glance at the skewed clock on the wall, and his eyes went wide. "Shit! Alright guys, gotta roll, see ya asses again tomorrow!“ he quickly waved his goodbyes, throwing his chainsaw into the corner of the room. Then he stormed out of their office, in his still red dripping clothes, without even closing the door. 

Moxxie shook his head and sighed, taking a seat at their way too big conference table. His Boss had been acting really suspicious lately. Normally they would have had a little meeting right now, to review their murder from today and plan the next hit for tomorrow. 

But in the past few weeks, Blitz had always been distracted, often excusing himself, leaving early and even taking some days off, which was odd considering he'd never done so before. Something was off. 

"I wonder what's going on with him?" Millie questioned, as if she had read her husband's thoughts. "He's always so busy, and never talks about what he's doing." she said, grabbing the bloody chainsaw off the corner and placing it with her axe and Moxxie's baseball bat. They still had to clean the weapons for their follow up hit tomorrow. 

Their current client wanted an entire hockey league destroyed, all except for one team. It was one of their best paying contracts so far. 

“Do you know anything about why he's acting like this?“ Moxxie asked, turning to Loona. 

"No fucking idea, but honestly, as long as he leaves me alone I don't really care." the hellhound said, spilling some crumbs onto the golden grimoire pages as she closed the portal again. 

"Wait! is that my lunch?!" Moxxie asked, staring with narrowed eyes at the sandwich in Loona hands. 

  
  


~~~

  
  


The next day, Moxxie had decided it was time for a talk. First thing of the day, he cornered Blitzo at his desk. 

"Sir, we want to know what's up with you!" he demanded, slapping his tiny imp hands on the wooden surface. The bobble heads on the table slightly wobbled. 

"The fuck are you talking about?“ Blitzo asked, legs crossed up on the table, boredly looking up from one of his burner phones. 

"You've been acting suspiciously secretive and distant lately, Sir!" Moxxie began. "Normally you overshare just about everything, but this weird behavior? It's so unfitting for you! You didn't even interrupt mine and Millie's anniversary dinner last week. We had an extra plate set up!" the little imp ranted, leaning closer. 

Then his face grew more serious. “Is everything alright?“ Mox asked gingerly, actually sounding worried there. 

The Boss rolled his eyes with an annoyed grunt. "And here I thought you baby wiener would appreciate me being out of yours and Millie's hair for once. Talk about being an ungrateful little bitch" he said, not even looking at his employee. Instead he continued typing on his phone. 

"That's not what I mean Sir, and you know it" Moxx ranted, now pointing at his Boss. "You've been leaving early almost everyday these past few weeks, and never tell us anything!" he accused, leaning down to stare intensely at the other imp. 

Blitz finally looked up from the phone, and simply shrugged. "Well to be honest Mox, it's none. Of. Your. Damn. Business." he said, stressing each word. Then he leaned up and patronizingly squished his employees cheek. 

"So why don't you just go and prepare the bazooka for later today? We don't want to screw up that epic hockey massacre now, do we!“ the Boss said, before he made a dismissive shooey hand motion. 

The smaller imp harrumphed, but decided to leave it at that and went back to his work. 

  
  


~~~

  
  


A week later, Millie and Mox were carrying back groceries to their flat. They made their way through the overcrowded streets of Imp City, passing the shops and stores in the main alley. It was buzzing with activity and noise, imps and other demons busily filling the sidewalks. 

"Oh Sweetie, I can't wait for your Bisque Salmon Pie tonight" Millie sighed dreamily. "You always manage to cook those veggies just right! And that Béchamelsauce from last time? Simply perfect!" she smiled brightly at her husband. They turned a corner, leading into a less busy street with lots of cafés and restaurants along the way. 

"Anything for you honey!" the little imp said. They passed a sinner, playing a beautiful saxophone solo. Overhead, a few crows flew by, croaking in time to the music. The hellwinds gently swooshed through the almost leafless trees, making the remaining foliage sway along. A smile appeared on Moxxie's face, since today everything seemed to be going right for him for once. 

He beamed at his wife "I even managed to grab those chocolate cakes for desert, you know, the ones with-" 

But the imp didn't get to finish his sentence, as he suddenly slipped on a banana peel lying on in the middle of the pavement. After a comical somersault through the air, Moxxie and his groceries hit the floor with a loud and very ungraceful **thump**. 

Immediately, Millie was at his side. "Are you alright Speedy?" she asked, grabbing him under his arm and quickly helping her husband back up. 

"Yes I'm fine." Moxxie stated grumpily, swiping some dust off his jacket. "Just wondering what idiot left a banana peel on the sidewalk." he muttered, glaring down at it, before angrily kicking its yellow remains out onto the street. How dare some banana ruin his perfect day! 

“Don't worry about it hun" Mille said, giving him a little kiss on the cheek. As always it worked wonders, and now again with a much better mood Moxxie went to pick up their fallen groceries. 

The imp stacked the fish, milk and veggies back into the slightly damaged paper bag as best as he could. When he went to grab the carton of now mostly broken eggs, something catched his eye. 

"Millie, are you seeing this" he asked, staring through the glass panel of the Hothead Cafe in front of him. Curiously, his wife followed his gaze, and her eyes went wide. 

"Holy Moly, that's Blitz!" she gasped. 

Their Boss was sitting in the Cafe, hands clasped around a large cup of what was probably iced coffee. So far nothing unusual. 

Very interesting however was the fact that he was talking to another imp. The tall guy sitting opposite of Blitzo looked a little odd, with his spiked tail and short, black horns sticking out of his hair. The two of them were animatedly talking about something. 

"Should we go in and say hello?" Millie wondered, looking through the glass. 

"No!" Moxxie said decisively, an idea sprouting up in his mind. "We'll watch and see what happens!" he stated. 

"So we're gonna stalk our boss naow?" his wife asked, raising one doubting eyebrow. 

"Satan knows Blitz has done this to us often enough."Moxxie reminded her, which was certainly true. "Let's just wait and see where this is going." the imp said, eyes still fixed at the window. 

Millie rolled her eyes and picked the grocery bag out of her husband's hands. "You go ahead and do that Sugar, but I'm not gonna stay around and play peeping tom." she declared, turning around and continuing the stroll back home. 

Moxxie looked after his wife walking down the street, with a tiny sliver of guilt panging the imp. But he was determined to go through with this now. Maybe it would give him answers about what his Boss had been doing these past few weeks. 

He pressed his face back against the glass.

Blitzo and the other tall imp were still sitting at their small booth corner table, chatting lively. He watched them talk for a while, ignoring the people passing him and giving him weird looks. After a few minutes Moxxie's espionage actually paid off. 

His Boss had just said something, and the both of them had started laughing. 

Then the other guy went to grab their boss's hand, gently intertwining their fingers. Since Blitz did not respond by hacking off the guy's hand, and instead simply gave him a soft smile back, there was only one sensible conclusion to this entire scenario. 

"He has a boyfriend!" Moxxie whispered, in shock that this idiot had actually managed to find someone crazy enough to like him. Who would've thought. 

Well, that certainly explained some of his boss's behavior lately. Though he wondered why Blitzo had not told any of them about this. Why would he want to keep that a secret? Was he embarrassed? 

Mox shook his head. Who knew what exactly was going on in that guy's oversized skull. 

Suddenly an ear shattering **crash** went through the air. Jumping at the abrupt loud sound, Moxxie shot around. 

There was a car, lying topside on the street with its tires turning helplessly in the air. The driver, a very buff intimidating sinner that looked like a shark, climbed out of the wrecked vehicle, loudly cursing. 

"WHO THE FUCK THREW A BANANA PEEL ON THE STREET!" He yelled, fuming and looking around with narrow eyes for a suspect to beat up. 

"Oh crumbs" Moxxie quietly cursed, trying to not look too guilty. He started whistling innocently, slowly walking in the opposite direction from the car wreckage. Passing, He glanced back into the coffee shop one more time. 

Blitz and the other imp had started to passionately make out by now, sprawled all over their table and visibly disturbing the other Cafe visitors. 

Moxxie violently shook his head to get rid of that image and hurriedly continued on. He wanted to avoid drawing attention and getting mauled by that angry driver. 

On the way back to his and Millie's flat, an idea formed in his head. The imp mischievously rubbed his hands together as he fleshed out his plan. Oh, He would certainly be able to use this newly acquired knowledge to his advantage. 

~~~

It might have seemed a bit petty, but Moxxie was not about to let this opportunity slide. 

It was the evening of the next day, and he had positioned himself on the roof opposite of Blitzo's flat, equipped with a spy pro zoom camera from Voxtec, that his Boss had left behind on their dresser about a year ago. He was waiting patiently for Blitzo to turn up with that new secret boyfriend of his. 

Sure enough, about half an hour later, the Boss arrived just as planned, hand in hand with the other imp in tow. For some reason, Moxxie thought, Blitzo's boyfriend looked oddly familiar. 

But he didn't ponder on that too much, as he watched them through the zoom lens. Both of them went up the stairs, took off their jackets and headed straight to the bedroom. They were immediately all over each other like a bunch of horny rabbits. 

"Hah! Payback for all those years of stalking." Mox whispered spitefully, snapping a bunch of evidence pictures, in case his Boss would be denying the whole ordeal later. 

Since Blitzo did apparently not want anyone else to know about this secret boyfriend, Moxxie's plan was to ask for a pay raise, for himself and Millie, in order to keep his Boss's new relationship to himself. 

Satan knows, Blitzo owed him some money anyways, ever since he had helped him out with buying that stupid limited edition glitter Hellpony Horse Ranch Set™.

As clothes were suddenly ripped off, the small imp decided he'd seen enough. Time to leave before things got too saucy, he had more than enough blackmailing material now. Moxxie packed back up the camera, content and dead sure that there was no way his attempt at blackmailing his Boss could go wrong. 

~~~

  
  


Loona had called in sick today, with a very bad case of midweek hangover. 

So Moxxie was stuck with staying behind and manning the desk, while Blitzo and Millie got to have all the fun on their Disneyland murder. Life in hell really wasn't fair sometimes. 

The small imp grunted. 

They'd been quite busy at work lately, and he hadn't found a good occasion to confront his Boss about that secret relationship yet. Sooner or later he'd have to try and find an opportunity, it was after all for the greater good, also known as a long overdue pay raise. 

He was occupying himself by picking some of Loonas chips crumbs out of the keyboard, of which there were a lot, when the office door opened. 

"Welcome to the Immediate Murder Professionals, kids die for free, how can we help you?" he awnsered mechanically, before looking up.

As he noted who had just walked in, the imp shot up straight in his chair "Oh, your Majesty, welcome!" he said quickly, putting on a smile. 

  
  


Stolas, who had just wandered in, scoffed at that. "You may call me by my name little imp, we have seen each other often enough at this point." the Prince insisted, walking over and sitting down on one of the waiting couches, crossing his long legs. 

"I take it Blitzy is out on a mission right now?" the Royal inquired. 

Moxxie nodded. "Yes, though they should be done and back any minute now" he told the bird. 

"Wonderful! Then I shall wait" the Prince said, making himself comfortable. 

A few quiet minutes ensued, with only the ticking of the clock on the wall interrupting the silence. 

"You know, I really admire how passionate Blitzy is about his company" the Bird stated after a while, lounging on the sofa with his head leaned onto one gloved hand. 

Then the tall demon sighed. "If only he weren't so busy all the time" he lamented dramatically, draping his head over the armrest so far his hat slipped off. 

"Actually he's been a little distracted lately" Moxxie threw in, thinking about his stake-out at Blitzo's flat from a few days ago. If his Boss was busy with anything, it was sucking off that other imps face. 

"Oh that might be my fault" the Owl said, now smiling mischievously at the small imp behind the receptionist desk. 

"What?" Moxxie asked, confused. Why would this have anything to do with Stolas? 

The Prince leaned forward, whispering conspiratorially to him behind one hand, even though no one else was there. 

"I'm not supposed to tell any of you this, my dear little imp, but Blitzy and I have been meeting up a lot lately. It's been turning a lot more serious between the two of us" the Owl disclosed, almost coyly, with a small blush creeping up on his white cheeks. 

Wait, was his Majesty trying to pull a prank on him? Moxxie wondered. But then he promptly remembered something that had been bugging him for a while now. 

"Hold up, are you the one who's calling him everyday?" the little imp asked. In the past few weeks, whenever Blitz had received a phone call he had excused himself, disappearing without trace for like half an hour. These lengthy calls had become a lot more frequent lately. 

"Guilty as charged" the Royal admitted with a bright smile. "It gets lonely so quickly without him!" he sighed longingly. 

Moxxie had definitely not expected to hear this. So, his Boss was actually having an ongoing affair with the Owl Prince? Wasn't that just supposed to be a one time thing?! 

In the meantime, the Bird had stood up and sauntered over to the small imp sitting behind the receptionist desk. The Prince pulled out his smartphone, with the royal sigil printed on its case. 

"Here look, we went on a day trip to a beach in the human world last weekend!" Stolas said proudly, and continued to show Moxxie a somewhat shaky selfie. It pictured the Owl and a happy Blitzo, chilling together on a cozy looking lounger with some colorful cocktails in their hands. 

Moxxie was a bit in shock, but now that the Royal had pointed it out, it was rather obvious. The daily calls, the way Blitzo pointedly avoided any topic regarding Stolas and _especially_ the feathers that were sometimes randomly floating around his Boss's office. 

The small imp gulped. 

It was no wonder Blitzo hadn't told any of them about this affair. He obviously had two relationships going on at once. Sleeping with a Prince of hell, as well as with that imp guy from the other day. Wow, Moxxie really hadn't expected his boss to stoop that low. 

"At the start, it was simply our wickedly delightful agreement, but overtime our monthly sessions turned out to happen more often than not. Somewhere along the line it just clicked." the prince rambled on, now staring off into the distance with a dreamy gaze. 

Moxxie got a gut wrenching feeling at that. So Blitz was really leading on his majesty, while also fooling around that his secret imp boyfriend of his. How utterly despicable. 

It made the little imps blood boil, that his boss did obviously not care about the Prince, because otherwise he clearly wouldn't be meeting up with the other guy. 

To make things even worse, his Majesty was still talking. The Owl didn't seem to notice the small imps inner turmoil, as he sat down on the desk, flusteredly twirling some of his chest feathers through his talons. 

"Okay so, please don't tell my Blitzy this," he began, looking down to Moxxie. 

"but I've been thinking a lot about divorcing my wife lately. And maybe just make things official with him. I just feel like he's the right one, you know?" the Owl continued, smiling brightly at his own words. 

Moxxie gulped, feeling a big anxiety attack creeping up. Oh no, This was very, very bad.

The Prince was ready to take such a big step? 

Panicking, the little imp breathed in and out quickly. 

Oh dear, if Stolas found out about the cheating he would probably be devastated! Heartbroken, upset and betrayed! 

Not to mention this could have pretty dire consequences for Blitzo. Shit, the Owl might just send their Boss to double hell for that. Also the Prince would probably take back the book which they needed for their job. 

Not that Moxxie could blame him for any of that, after such despicable behavior from his Blitzo. 

Before the small imp could think of what to do next in this dumpster fire of a situation, the bone-phone on the desk rang. 

Glad for the distraction from this mess, he jumped hastily to pick it up. 

At the other end of the line he could hear faint cheery music, as well as some screams of terror far off in the distance. 

"We're ready to come home honey!" his wife reported through the phone. 

Moxxie immediately yanked open the desk drawer and grabbed the Grimoire. 

"Oh, is he coming back now?" the Prince asked happily, clasping his gloved hands together. 

Grimly and without answering, Moxxie focused on the book, flipping to the necessary page to activate the portal. 

With a _whoosh,_ a hole opened on their slightly worn wall. A scent of cotton candy and childhood dreams wafted through into their office. 

"We're back, and we brought some epic shit!" Blitzo yelled, immediately stepping through the portal, his hands overflowing with ridiculous merch. Millie followed next, pulling behind a hand wagon filled to the brim with body parts and even more merch. 

"Oh Honey, you really should have seen that roller-coaster going off the rails. It definitely looked like an accident this time." she snickered, taking a pair of mouse ears out of the cart and placing them in Moxxie's hair. 

"Damn Mox, who pissed in your coffee this morning?" Blitzo asked, at the sour glance his employee was giving him. "You know what, nevermind, I don't care." he immediately dismissed the concern. 

Then the Boss turned to Stolas "Alright you giant privileged asshole, time to do business!" he declared, actually smiling at the Owl and signaling for the Bird to come with him. With a happy little trill, Stolas followed him into his office. 

"Oh dear…" Moxxie muttered frantically, hands nervously fiddling with the plush mouse ears on his head. He was thinking hard on how to proceed from here. Crumbs, he definitely needed to confront his boss about this double relationship fiasco. 

  
  


~~~

  
  


"Sir, we have to talk!" Moxxie started with an even more serious expression than usual, closing Blitzo's office door behind him. The little imp had waited just until after Stolas had left, to rush into his boss's office and set things straight. 

"Do we now? I think I'm having one of those, what's it called, Bega Juice? Duda Crews? No wait I got it, Deja Vooz!" the Boss said, amousedly mustering his employee. 

Moxxie sat down opposite of his Boss and decidedly put his hands together. 

"Sir, I know about your ongoing affair with his royal Majesty" he stated to begin.

Almost immediately, Blitzo's demeanor changed. Nervously, the Boss's eyes scooted about the room, looking anywhere but at the imp sitting in front of him. 

"Who, Stolas? Damn Mox, you shouldn't project your wet dreams onto real demons, that's kinda scummy you know." he attempted to lie, rather unconvincingly though with the way he was fussing around in his chair. 

"Don't even try to talk your way out of this one, Sir!" the little one replied, getting a bit riled up. "There's no denying it, I know those phone calls every day are from his Majesty! I also know about your little beach trip from last weekend. And finally there's this!" Moxxie finished somewhat triumphantly, leaning over and plucking a small blue feather out of Blitzo's collar. 

Blitzo stared at the feather in his employees hands for a few moments, before resigning, annoyedly rubbing his forehead with a sigh. 

“Yeah okay, alright, fine, you got me, I concede!" he yapped, glaring at being caught. "U guys were bound to find out sooner or later anyways I guess" he muttered, scratching on the wooden surface of his desk. 

Silence ensued for a few moments, with Moxxie staring angrily at his boss, arms crossed and waiting. 

After the awkward silence, Blitzo continued with a shrug. 

"Yeah, I guess I might be dating the royal asshole now. So what, you got a problem with that?“ he asked waspishly, returning Moxxie's glare. 

"No Sir, I'm actually happy that you are in a somewhat stable relationship for once." the small imp retorted, but continued the narrow eyed stare at his Boss. 

"Then why do ya still have your panties in a twist?" Blitzo inquired, one questioning eyebrow raised. 

"Because you are cheating on his Majesty!" Moxxie stated boldly, intensifying his death glare even more. 

"What?" Blitzo asked, confused and seemingly taken aback. 

"Dont play dumb, me and Millie saw you with that imp at the Cafe the other day. You Sir, are unbelievable!!!" Moxxie finished his accusation, standing up and slamming hands on the desk, before jabbing his finger at his Boss's face. 

Whatever reaction Moxxie had expected, was definitely not what happened next. 

Blitzo shot forward in his office chair, laughing like an absolute madman, pounding his fists onto the table. 

"AHAHAHA OMG Mox you idiot!!! AHAHAHA-" the boss was wheezing now, clutching his stomach and trying to catch some air from laughing.

It infuriated poor Moxxie to no end. All rational thought escaped his mind, as the little imp saw blood red!!! He stood up while his Boss continued guffawing.

"Your behavior is unacceptable Sir! I will go and inform his Majesty right now!!!!" he declared, appalled by the way Blitzo was handling this situation. 

Moxxie turned around and stomped to the door, ready to storm the Owls castle and tell on his Boss. 

"Oh please do!" Blitzo called after him, wiping some tears off his cheek before roaring up with laughter again, as his employee loudly slammed the door closed. 

~~~

The small butler poked his head out onto the garden terrace, interrupting Stolas who was busy reading Daylight: A new Lawn. 

"Apologies Your Highness, but there's a little agitated white haired imp at the gate, demanding to talk to you right away." the little guy informed his employer. 

The Owl set aside his book and looked down to his servant. "Oh, I think I know who you're speaking of, do bring him to me please." he ordered. 

A minute later, Moxxie shily stalked through the door out onto the fancy manor porch. The small imp seemed intimidated by all the expensive posh decor surrounding him. 

"Y-your Majesty, I come to you with v-very upsetting news I'm afraid." he began to speak immediately, looking quite distraught. 

"Why don't you sit down and have some tea with me?, and please, do call me Stolas" the Owl insisted, gesturing to the empty chair next to him. 

With a sigh Mox climbed up on the tall chair opposite of the Prince, while the Owl poured him a cup of tea. 

"Thank you, Sir" the imp said, gratefully accepting the expensive porcelain cup, carefully grasping as to not accidentally drop it. 

Stolas looked the disheveled imp up and down. 

"I must admit, I did not expect a visit from you today. So, what brings you here little one?" the owl inquired. 

"It's about Blitz" Moxxie began, after taking a sip of his tea. 

"Oh, did something happen to him?!" the Prince immediately asked, worry showing on his face. 

"No, no, it's not that." the imp said, nervously tapping on his cup with his fingers. "It's about, well how do I say this…." he mumbled. Suddenly he was not so sure if this was a good idea. It could get Blitzo killed after all. 

"Do tell me, please" the Owl insisted, leaning forward over the table and looking at the other expectantly. 

Ah crumbs, it was too late for take-backsies now. 

"It's ah.. Well…You see…. " the imp took a deep breath and grabbed all of his courage. 

"HE'S CHEATING ON YOU! AND I HAVE PROOF!" he finally yelled out, way louder than necessary. 

Stolas four eyes went wide at that. It was silent for a few moments. 

"A-are you sure?" the Prince asked gingerly, looking equally bewildered and not convinced at the same time. 

"I'm afraid so, your majesty." Moxxie began to report "You see, he has been meeting up with another imp quite frequently- " 

"Another imp you say?" the Owl interrupted him, now seeming more curious than anything else. 

"Hold on, I've printed out some pictures as proof" Moxxie said, rummaging around in his pocket for a bit. 

"Here" he said, handing the Royal a few crumbled photographs. 

Stolas took them into his black talons, and looked through the pictures in utter silence. 

The imp nervously stared at the owl prince, waiting for his reaction. 

It was quiet between them for a while. 

"Would you mind if I keep those?" Stolas finally asked the small imp. 

"Um sure, you can have them" Moxxie said, shakily taking another sip of tea. "So what are you gonna do about this?" he asked the Royal, who was handling this all surprisingly calmly so far. 

"Me? Oh, probably nothing" the Owl chuckled, still looking down at the photographs in his claws. 

What? The imp couldn't believe it. How could Stolas ignore, no worse, even be amused by such devastating news?! He had expected the bird to be seething with rage, or perhaps burst out into tears, but this?! 

“Oh dearie you look so confused" his Majesty snorted, setting the pictures aside on the coffee table. 

"I am! "Moxxie stated, at his wits end. What the hell was going on here? 

"Then let me clear things up for you!" the Prince offered with a grin. 

He waved his hand, and a faint red glow began spreading all over the Bird's body. Within a few moments, his physical form began to shrink. The blue feathers disappeared, leaving behind red skin. Small black horns sprouted out of Stolas head, and the long feather tail had turned into a spiked one. 

Instead of his royal highness, tall owl extraordinaire, there was-

" _Oh…_ " Moxxie gasped, his eyes going wide. 

"You were that imp?!" he finally realized. 

"Yes my dear, it was me the entire time." the transformed Bird giggled. "As it currently stands I have to put on a disguise to meet with my Blitzy in public." he explained to the dumbstruck imp next to him. 

Stupidly, Moxxie sat there, staring at his royal Highness with wide eyes.

"This entire ordeal is quite amusing, I have to say" the Prince-turned-imp laughed. 

"Oh fuck, kill me now! " the small imp cursed, burying his head in his hands in shame. How embarrassing, to storm the castle and accuse his majesty of cheating on himself!!! No wonder Blitzo had been laughing at him! This was even worse than that one time when-

A slight cough ripped Moxxie out of his panicked thinking. He turned to the Owl, who had transformed back to his original form. 

"Heads up little imp! I do appreciate your genuine concern, even though it was misguided." the Prince smiled at him. 

Moxxie exhaled a sigh of relief. 

"Thank you, your Majesty" 

“Oh for the love of Satan, I'm fucking your Boss, just call me Stolas!" the Owl rolled his eyes, and went to pour the imp some more tea. 

~~~

"Oho, our hobby detective is back!" Blitz declared as Moxxie walked into the kitchen at work the next morning. The entire IMP gang was present. 

"You solve the case yet, Sherlock?" the Boss asked his employee of the month with a shit eating grin, before slurping at his iced coffee. 

The small imp sighed "Yes I did. And I would like to apologize for accusing you for cheating on his royal Majesty. It was a big misunderstanding. I'm very sorry Sir" he stated, hanging down his head in shame.

"Awww no need to act like a fucking baby now, it's fine. Honestly, it was the best laugh I had all week!" the Boss declared, slapping Mox on the shoulder. 

Then he leaned very, very close to the other imp. "So, you spied on me and Stolas. Saw anything you like?“ he asked with wiggling eyebrows, his voice dropping to a low suggestive tone. 

"OK, this conversation is over!" Moxxie declared, shoving away his Boss and stomping out of the kitchen.

Laughing, Blitzo turned to Millie. "Damn your hubby is so fucking easy to rile up!" 

"I know, isn't it adorable" she giggled. Then she looked at her Boss for a few moments, thinking. 

"So, are you and Stolas like an actual thing now?" she asked curiously, after having overheard the conversation between him and Mox. 

"I guess" Blitzo shrugged, trying to look indifferent, but he couldn't fully suppress his smile anymore. 

"So gross" Loona commented from over at the table, typing on her phone as always. 

"Oh just you wait Loony, it's gonna get even worse!" Blitz promised, now grinning from horn to horn.

~~~

**Author's Note:**

> yay bonus sloppy fanart (by myself)
> 
> Soooo, my headcanon is that Stolas can casually turn into whatever he likes, and often does so to have some peace and quiet when he's out in public.
> 
> Hope you liked it, have a great day!!!


End file.
